Green Light
by glittersparkles24
Summary: After Carly leaves for Italy, Sam and Spencer find comfort in grieving together, and buried feelings begin to surface. One-shot, Sam/Spencer.


**Just a Spencer/Sam oneshot I wrote a while ago. This is set after iGoodbye, but the beginning is set before the series begins. R &R!**

* * *

It was a long time ago, just a boring, rainy day. Sam had been playing hide and seek with Carly and Freddie, and had found the perfect hiding spot on top of the fridge. She could easily reach down and get some meat to snack on, and at only 9 years old, she was small enough to squeeze into the tiny space.

However, her hiding place turned out to be a little too perfect. She wasn't aware that Carly and Freddie had given up on finding her, and gone to the Groovy Smoothie.

Sam was so bored of waiting, that she was beginning to fall asleep. She was almost asleep when she heard Spencer entering the apartment, her eyes snapping open at the sound.

She watched him walk over to the kitchen, closer and closer to her hiding spot, but still not noticing her. He opened the fridge and started rummaging through it, eventually retrieving a can of peppy cola.

It wasn't till he opened the can and took a big mouthful, that Sam spoke up.

'Hey Spence!'

Spencer was so surprised that he spat his peppy cola out all over the kitchen, before stumbling backwards and tripping over. From the floor, he could see her clearly on top of the fridge.

'Wh- wh- wha- S- Sa- Sam?'

Knowing exactly what he was trying to say, she answered his question.

'I was playing hide and seek with Carly and Freddie, and I found this awesome hiding place, but now I'm not sure where they went...'

She tried to jump down from the fridge, but her foot was stuck. She attempted to pull her foot free, but she was in an awkward position on top of the fridge and couldn't escape.

Spencer had finally gotten up off the floor when he found his voice again.

'Uh... Here, let me help you!', he offered.

Sam would usually refuse any offers for help, but this was Spencer who was offering, and she didn't want to stay stuck there all day.

'Uh... Thanks, Spence'

Spencer reached up and freed her foot, before holding her by the waist and lifting the petite blond off the fridge. Sam put her hands on his shoulders as she landed, right on his foot.

They stayed like that for a moment, his hands on her waist, her hands on his shoulders.

'That was my foot...', Spencer frowned, looking down at their feet.

'Oh, Sorry', Sam said, quickly retreating her hands and taking a step away from him.

Sam felt the peppy cola on the floor beneath her bare feet.

'Eww... The floor is all sticky!'

'Oh... Do you wanna have a peppy cola fight and make the floor even more sticky?', he gave her a big, excited grin.

'Sure', Sam replied as she grinned back at him.

That was the day Sam realized she had a little crush on her best friend's brother.

* * *

\- 10 Years Later -

* * *

After Carly left for Italy, it took Sam a whole week before she found the courage to return to the Shay's apartment. She was still unprepared for the swarm of emotions that overcame her as she reached the front door.

She thought for a moment about knocking, but just walked in without a warning, like she usually did.

It took a second for her to see Spencer, who was lying on the kitchen bench. He was facing down, hair covering his eyes, and she knew he would be so upset over this.

Spencer barely registered Sam's entrance into the apartment, but when he saw her standing in front of him, he jumped up immediately.

She could see through his fake smile.

'You don't have to be so strong anymore, I'm here', she whispered, with uncharacteristically genuine care in her voice.

Their faces both crumpled in that moment, and they managed to find each other in a warm hug.

She'd never seen him so upset. They were both so torn, heartbroken over Carly's departure.

In that embrace, arms tangled together and shirts soaked with tears, was the first time they'd felt safety and comfort since she left.

He parted the hug, softly bringing a thumb to her cheeks and wiping away the tears. He then wiped away his own, before asking, 'So why are you here? Carly is in Italy and Freddie's in his apartment...', he trailed off.

'To get my stuff out of the iCarly studio. Well... And to see how you're going...', she looked up at him.

He smiled, Sam had a big heart, even if she seldom showed it.

'Thanks... I'll help you get your stuff,' He replied before pressing the elevator button.

They walked into the elevator together, the door closing behind them. A loud creaking noise startled the duo, as the elevator came to an abrupt stop.

Spencer tried pushing the button to get it moving again, but to no avail. He swore under his breath.

Despite the bad situation they were in, Sam couldn't help but smile at his language. Spencer rarely swore.

She watched as he patted his pockets, searching for his phone, but didn't find it. Sam got her phone out of her bra and gave it to him.

Spencer muttered a 'Thankyou', before calling the repairman to fix the elevator. He hung up before passing the phone back to Sam.

'He'll be here in fifteen minutes', Spencer informed her, then sat down beside her on the cold floor.

'Guess we're stuck then'

They talked about socks for a while, then about how hungry Sam was, and that led to a conversation about ham.

After a short pause, Spencer broke the silence, 'It's so weird now, you know, the apartment is so quiet...'

'Yep... I doubt that will change anytime soon'

'Sam...?', Spencer asked with a serious tone, 'Do you... Would you mind... Maybe, moving in here? With me? I'm going crazy... Without Carly here and-'

'Sure! I was thinking about going to LA, now that I have the motorbike, but this seems like a better option,' Sam interrupted him, grinning, 'My fridge is no where near as full as yours is!'

Spencer laughed, 'There's the Sam I know!'

As his laughter died down, he looked into Sam's eyes to find her looking straight back at him.

She thought those feelings were gone, the little crush that turned into a big crush. The feelings she'd tried to push away until she thought they were gone for good.

Apparently not.

Sam had matured a lot in ten years - physically and mentally, and her feelings had grown too.

So, in that moment, Sam leaned in and kissed him, Releasing all the emotions she had held back for a decade. He began to kiss her back, a little confused, hoping this wasn't another dream.

They pulled apart quickly as there was a loud knock on the door.

'Come in!', Spencer yelled, still a little dazed.

The repairman came in and fixed the elevator, setting them both free. Spencer paid and thanked the man before helping Sam to bring her belongings into, instead of out of, the apartment.

'You know what?' Spencer asked.

'What?' Sam looked up at him.

'You haven't taken me for a ride on that motorcycle yet - we did fix it together,'

'Well why don't we go now? I'm still hungry, we could go to cheesecake warehouse?'

They walked down to the lobby, and then outside to where Sam's motorcycle was parked.

Sam sat at the front, with Spencer behind her, his arms tightly wound around her waist.

She sped off down the road, until stopping at the traffic lights. The last time she had stopped here seemed like an eternity ago, even though it was just a week.

She remembered the tears she'd been holding in, the paralysing fear of losing her best friend. In that moment she had been so lost, confused, ready to flee from her feelings. Now she's glad she stayed.

Carly could be doing anything right now, making new friends, meeting cute guys, having a blast. But she wouldn't want her best friend spending her time moping back home.

So as the lights turned green for the second time this week, instead of fear she found hope and anticipation. Sam was continuing onto a new chapter, a new phase, a new era of her life.


End file.
